Malon, where are you? the extreme version
by The Karlminion
Summary: If you haven't read the original, read it now. If you have, be warned: it says extreme, and that's exactly what it means. Don't flame me because you're grossed out, ok?
1. Default Chapter

_So was it once said, so has it now been done. Herein shalt thou find... a more extreme version of _Malon, where are you?_ All the same story and general plot (ha-ha, plot...), just with more detail. Much more detail. Link is something of a simpleton, even!_

_Warning: I say extreme, and I _mean _extreme. I really do. Enjoy, Constant and Red-blooded Reader...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Malon, Where Are You?**_  
__  
_Link strode down the courtyard, his mind made up and his courage gathered; today was the day, the day he would confess. Confess his love to she whom he had slaved for. Saved for. Sacrificed half his life for. He would not be denied, oh no. No telling what would happen, if his heart were broken. Broken like a piece of china dashed to the floor.  
  
But hey! He was the most desirable man in Hyrule! The very same Hyrule he had slaved to save. And today he was to get his reward. The reward he had really been working for, all these years, since that day, seven years ago...  
_  
"Damn, Navi, these guards sure are stupid. Look, he's walked the same path over and over again! Okay, here's my chance..." As the guard turned to make his way back, the young forest boy darted forth, hardly making a sound. And that was it, he was past the guards. Now all that was left was this archway, and then...  
  
"Ah! Who are you?" But our young hero spoke not a word. Entranced was he, by the beauty bright that stood before him. Never mind that the both of them were four years under age; he was in love. Or was it lust? Oh well, when you're ten years old, that sort of thing doesn't matter; you're just as confused either way.  
  
"Boy! Tell me your name before I call the guards!" "Oh, uh... Link, from the forest. I've got this rock..." That was how it all started. How their conspiracy to save Hyrule started. He was sure that she felt the same way, in that moment.  
_  
Link shook his head at the memory. He was so innocent back then, it wasn't really all that funny. Zelda had changed a lot, too.

It started when they were sixteen. Their birthdays were within a week, so on her birthday he was invited to the castle. He walked to the garden, and found a guard waiting to escort him to Zelda's rooms. He walked in, vaguely exited but also afraid.

"_Link? Is that you? Good, come in here." The bedroom. Lately, he had dreamed of that place. Confusing dreams, from which he woke with a funny damp patch down on his thing. He didn't know why he should be afraid, but he was. He walked into the room, and found her naked, on the bed._

_Now his fear was known. He promptly turned to walk back out, and her voice stopped him. "Link. Come back here and take your clothes off. Now." Helpless at that voice, he turned and walked back in. He still loved her, but now he was afraid of her. This was what Zelda wanted, of course._

_Slowly, he removed his boots, then his tunic, then his tights. Zelda saw his thing, and was happy, for it was big. Slowly, Link walked towards the bed. He knew what she wanted now, and while, part of him wanted it desperately, another part was screaming to run, to get out, that it was wrong. Zelda's voice and Zelda's body drowned that part out very effectively, yes it did._

_The next hour or so was rather confusing, a barrage of bounce and moans and, at the end, a screaming, bottomless storm through which he was flung, utterly naked, shaking and screaming and trembling..._

He shuddered at that memory of the first time. And, seemingly, it had never gotten any better. Worse, actually, when King Daphnes died and the one stabilizing influence in Zelda's life was gone. He was blind to the fact that Zelda was a hard-hearted dominatrix who looked upon him as a play toy. All of Hyrule, except Link, saw this, and wondered whether life beneath Ganondorf would have been any better.

He had reached the garden, where Zelda usually was on days when Link wasn't expected at the castle. He was surprised to find it empty. He was even more surprised to find something smashing down on the back of his skull, but his surprise didn't last very long.

He awoke in the familiar bedroom, on the familiar bed. But something was different... ah. He was tied to the bedposts. "This is new." "Yes. You like it?" "Um, no..." "Tough. This is how it'll be for now." Zelda came over, naked as usual, and climbed into the bed. She paused before straddling him, though. "Why did you come today, Link?" "I, ah, have something to say to you." "Oh. Well, it can wait." With that, she got it on.

It was rather like the first time, except there was no blood. And, Link couldn't move as he liked to do. It was funny, he realized now. There had always been movement on both their parts, but she always got on top. And, she never had a whip before. _Oh man, that hurts! What in blood's name- ow! - is she up to?_

It was over, and Zelda got off and put a robe on. Then she undid the ropes so Link could get up too. "Well, wasn't that fun?" _Um, I'm bleeding from at least seven wounds, I still have to have my say, and you think its _fun_? Right... it's just a phase, she'll get over it. _"Yeah, fun. Right, I had something to say..." _Ok, this is it. Don't fail me, whoever is guiding me. Uh... _"Link? You gonna talk, or not? I haven't got all day." "Zelda, I love you." There. It was said. His heart was revealed, laid bare to the woman of his dreams (ha-ha, dreams...). But there was a problem; that woman was now looking at him with an expression of disgust on her face.  
  
"What? Um, hello! Link, Hero of Time or not, you're my boy toy. You aren't supposed to have feelings; you just lie there and we make out." Sighing, she turned away and walked out. Link followed not yet wanting to believe what he had just heard. "Zelda? You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. And I was going to say something, too; this is the last time. I'm going to be a lesbian from now on, so you won't be needed here any more. So, you can leave. Like, now."  
  
For a second, Link stood there. His mind was a complete, utter, screaming wreck. His heart, or what was left of it, felt like oozing out of his chest. The light of comprehension was dawning upon the interiors of his soul, and he did NOT like what it revealed, nosirree.  
  
For it revealed that Zelda was a shallow, inconsiderate, bisexual bitch. Nothing to her heart at all, except ambition, the next lucky scullery maid, and next week's dress styles. No feeling for him whatsoever, beyond what she would feel for a bit of sewage. Or a gigolo.  
  
Therefore his inner dreams, relatively soft and warm, crumbled around him. And reality, harsh, selfish, bitter and greedy, was setting up shop. His wares are always the same; first amazement, then denial. Next was bleak acceptance, then depression. Finally, suicide.  
  
Link's legs finally responded to the screaming chaos that was his mind. They responded by turning him around and flinging the rest of him back the way he had came, along the path, through town, and finally on a collision course with the ground outside Hyrule Castle Town's gates. And then his face took control, and it used this control to sob helplessly into the soft, yet uncaring grass.  
  
"Link? Pardon me, but why are you crying in the grass?" an innocent young female voice was asking him. Link, startled, jumped up to behold Malon, the ranch girl. Funny, but he had never noticed how beautiful she was. Or how deep her eyes appeared to be... how caring and sympathetic... Before he knew it, his arms were around her, he was crying harder than ever, and the whole sordid story was coming out of him. Every last bit of it, from the first moment up to what had just happened.  
  
For Malon, this was a gift from the Goddesses. She had always loved Link in secret, and had always known Zelda for whom and how she really was. Therefore, she knew it was only a matter of time before just something like this happened. The problem was, Link was suave as a rhino when it came to Zelda, and blind as a bat to boot. Not to mention shy and reserved in general. No wonder it had taken so long for Link to realize he was being used.  
  
So while Link was crying his old heart out, she guided him to her cart, made him get up into it, and drove back to the LonLon Ranch. There, she sat and waited for Link to get it all out of his system. Which he did, eventually. And when it happened, he was rather surprised to find himself in Malon's cart. And that he felt better. He didn't know why, but he suspected it had something to do with the way he was sitting right next to pretty little Malon, the ranch girl. And the way Malon's eyes seemed to be cleaning up the last few pieces of his old heart and soul. Malon's deep purple eyes, full of love and sympathy. Nothing at all like Zelda's eyes, which, he now realized, had always been hard, greedy, and lustful.  
  
Malon saw all this with her woman's intuition; the moment to strike was at hand. The moment when Link's heart was completely empty, and waiting to be filled. Or replaced. Malon intended to replace it, and fulfill her dreams of love and sexual conquest. That's right; she had always envied Zelda in that one way. Now she would take Link from her; the common person triumphs over the royalty.  
  
The moment came; Link was staring around himself like a newborn, with about as much expression on his face. Malon gently took his face and turned it towards hers. "Link, you know the truth now, right? The truth about Zelda?" Those words, those few words, fully finished the job. Link looked back for a second, and saw it all without the pain he had been suffering earlier. He saw that Zelda had always mistreated him, used him as a sex-toy. And he had been so blind! Blinded by the veneer that he had called his love for Zelda.

He looked back at Malon, and instead of answering, he leaned in and kissed her. A part of his brain was surprised at this, for he had never kissed Zelda before. Four whole years of violent and kinky sex, not one moment of kissing. Or any real intimacy.

But this. This was cool. What Zelda gave, or took, was never cool; it was fast, hard, and he usually got hurt. And then her arms came up around him, and there was another marvel; she was so _soft_. _You'd think that the Princess of All Hyrule, never doing anything all day, would be the soft one, and Malon, the hard-working ranch girl, would be hard. That's pretty weird._

Link's mind stopped for a second, out of astonishment. He had just had a philosophical thought! He never had philosophical thoughts! Or any real thoughts, actually. His whole life, he had been running around all physical-like. It was a wonder he had found time to read and write.

No time for that; Malon was getting out of the wagon and gesturing for him to follow. They went into the house, up some stairs. The bedroom, where they kissed again while taking their clothes off. Then they were in the bed.

It was slow, and sweet, and the end wasn't a raging storm; it was more like a wave, cresting up and up until it crashed down in great wild spray. Another thought occurred to Link, something about shallow-minded women and their depth, but he didn't worry too much about it. He had his new love, and it was true.

Malon was happy. Not only was Link good in bed, but she had taken him from Zelda, completely and utterly. He belonged to her now, body and soul. Not mind, she didn't want his mind; on top of there not being much of one, a man without his mind was fairly useless when it came to farm work.

A month later, they got married. Zelda wasn't invited, nor did she come. Observers noticed how she sulked for weeks afterward. They didn't think too much of it, though; no one thought much of her, usually. They thought more of their hero and his new bride.  
  
**_End  
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks to Twighlighteye for saying there wasn't enough detail. And I apologize for the lack of a 'hay scene,' but it wouldn't have worked._


	2. Revenge

_Lo and behold, people. Part 1 of chapter 2, for a story I never imagined would need a chapter 2, is here. This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but in the past month or so I've gotten so many reviews for it I figured I may as well. Plus, there were ideas floating deep within, where this sort of thing tends to lurk. Why it came out now, I have no clue._

_Also note that I wrote this all in one night, so if it's a tad choppy and more disjointed then the first chapter, forgive me. No fear, though; I'll revise it based on reader input, so you'd better submit some darn helpful reviews, Constant Reader._

--------------------------------------------  
**_Malon, where are you? the extreme version  
Cht. 2.0- Revenge  
_**---------------------------------------------

The guards at Zelda's bedroom's doorlooked at each other with fear in their eyes.

Not from what was happening inside, oh no; the rape of the serving girls was a common occurrence nowadays, and they were unfortunately used to it. No, they were scared of how she had been acting earlier…

_"Oh yes, that will teach him, he-he-he…" "Teach whom, my lady?" "The bastard who spurned me, that's who. Oh, I'm so happy; revenge, dear guardsman, revenge. He-he-he…" The guard looked over at his partner and questioned him with his eyes; the other shook his head and raised a finger, in the symbol meaning, 'wait.'_

_So when their shift was over, they got togetherat thebar with their drinks, and the one told the other what he knew. "I was guardin' her room the other night, see, and the night's wench had left, bloody an' cryin' her heart out as usual. When she comes out, see, and she asks me, 'Guard, have you heard anythin' about the Hero?' An' I says, "Well, they says he's right happy down on that there LonLon Ranch place.' 'What else do they say, Guard?' An' here she got a nasty look in 'er eyes, like she'd knew there was other stuff goin' round. An' I says, 'Uh, well, that sort of stuff, you'd be best off not knowin', lady.' An' she says, 'Don't tell me what I can or can't hear, and let me know what they says.' An' I says, 'You won't like it, my lady…'_

"_An' here, she gets all sweet an' such-like, an' I know then that I done pissed 'er off. 'I'll be the judge of that, dear Guard,' she says all pretty like, 'now tell me or I'll cut yer thing off.' Now, you c'n imagine how I took to that statement. So I says, 'Alright, my lady. They says you're a rotten spoiled bitch, an' the country's gone t' pot since the King went an' died, and how the Hero is better off livin' as far away from you as possible, an' how…' Here she cuts me off, see. 'That's enough, Guard.' An' she looked real thoughtful, too, right then. 'Good night, dear Guard,' she says then, and she makes to shut th' door._

"_But I got me a look in there before she shut it th' whole way, see." "Yeah? Wha's in there?" "Well, there's all sort o' candles an' such, an' I saw little glints o' metal, like chains or barbs or some such, an' a rolled up thing on the bed-post, like a whip or somethin'." He had fallen quiet then. The first guard filled in the silence. "We got us some princess, don't we?" "Yeah, yeah we does. Don't be repeatin' that, though…" "Naw…"_

That was how things were with the Princess Zelda, then; she was mad. Mad at the man who had left her. Left her for some farm-girl bitch who probably didn't know anything about sex, or if she did she probably did it all wrong. Wrong because she was soft, and these days women had to be hard, hard as nails, hard as chains, hard as, well… things.

Never mind the fact that _she_ had spurned _him_, in a way. For he had come to spill his unseeing heart to her, his foolish soul to her, his blind love for her. Never mind the fact that she had laughed at him, called him stupid, called him gigolo, called him sex slave. Which he was, but he hadn't seen it until then. And then, why, it was too late; reality, harsh, selfish, bitter and greedy, had finally set up shop. And his wares were the same as always.

And Link had run, run away from her. This part she did recall, from her selective and unconsiously edited memories; he had _ran_. Ran from _her_. When she had seen something else, yes, but now she needed him again. Needed his enormous manhood. Pussy was fine and well, up to a point, but it got old after a while. And then the whips and chains got old, too. Plus, the girls were starting to not want to serve their liege; she could see it when she walked by, feel it when their performances began to lack that quality she had felt at the beginning of this little phase. How could she not see it? She knew them well, knew them all so well. And of course, they were all pale compared to her perfect form, but that was beside the point. That was all beside the point, which was that she needed Link again.

The problem was, he was infatuated with that farm slut, and he showed no desire to leave her. Why should that be? Zelda had always been good to him… most of the time… hadn't she? 'Quit fooling yourself,' an annoying inner voice that always sounded like Nabooru usually said right then. 'You drove him off with your ways.' She never listened to that voice, and she wished it would speak in another voice; she and Nabooru had had a thing going, and it was a very, very good thing…

But still; pussy was pussy, no matter how you spiced up the equation. Zelda needed manhood, specifically Link's manhood, because it was so very big, so very round… Thinking about it made her legs shake, and her fluids run. Oh, she needed it so _badly_…

Therein lay the problem; how to get Link to come to the castle? She had tried summoning him; he had torn up the message and kicked the messenger out, with a reply that went along the lines of, 'I used to love you, but not anymore. Leave me alone.' She had, of course, overlooked this impunity. How could she not, in the face of her need?

There was the real problem, she had realized then; Malon. Somehow, she had to get rid of her in such a way that Link would come to the castle. How to do that…

That was when it hit her; order some milk. Malon would have to come herself, since it wasthe Princesswho had ordered it. This was why she had been so happy that day; she had finally solved her problem. She would act upon it soon…

**_End Part 1 of Cht. 2_**

_I know there's not much action here; I'm saving that for next. But I won't post that at all if I feel this partis ill recieved..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning #1: You're not going to like this chapter, Constant Reader._

_Warning #2: I'm not going to care. How come? 'Cause I'm not. Anyway, it's essential that things here go the way they go; the focus is where it is, not where you'll be wanting it to be. Get over it._

_Disclaimer: What belongs to Nintendo, belongs to Nintendo. There you are, you can't sue me anymore. Nyah nyah!_

--------------------------------------------------------  
_**Malon, where are you? the extreme version**_  
_**Chapter 2.2 (or so): Revenge Cont.  
**_--------------------------------------------------------

Malon sang to herself under her breath, a wordless, tuneless ditty that was really more like humming. She sang because of the large order of milk they had gotten, gotten from some rich person, some rich bitch that she didn't recognize. She should have, some part of her mind said, but she didn't. Too devoted to Link, you see. Link, the Hero of Time, Malon's husband, and contemporary Hylian sex-god.

Link told her she was a sex goddess, but she disagreed; her waist was too thin, and her breasts were a little on the heavy side, in her mind. Her body got definition from the muscle that came from farm work, and hard-bodied women weren't sex goddesses, she knew this. Link once said she wasn't hard compared to… someone he had been with before, some noblewoman, but Malon had just shaken her head. Link loved it when she shook her head like that; her hair, so long and fine and red, swung from side to side like it was alive, and it never failed to turn him on. Of course, around his wife, it was easy to turn him on, anyway.

Malon didn't complain, oh no, she liked getting fucked up just as much as the next girl. But they did live on a ranch, and ranches needed maintenance. Link was terrific at that sort of thing; his mind was a little lagging, but for all that he learned simple things quickly, simple things like slinging hay… milking cows… handling the horses… handling her… using the butter churn… using his manhood… Yeah, whatever he had done before he had married Malon, he was much happier here and now, at the ranch, with her.

They had forgotten about life before each other, practically. Forgotten in the face of their love for each other, their overwhelming lust and desire for each other's bodies, what they could bring to each other, do to each other. The first month, each night had been different… different positions, different foreplay, different angles. Since then, they had found a pattern; one would be mostly on top one night, and the next they would switch.

But all that is beside the point. The point is this; Malon had forgotten about Zelda. Impossible, you say? In a normal world, when the Princess actually did her job of running a country, then yes, that would be rather difficult. But remember, Princess Zelda is a lesbian, dominatrix, hard-hearted bitch, totally obsessed with gratifying her own desires, her own wants and needs. Control of Hyrule, for all practical intents and purposes, was in the hands of the Royal Council, the group of old men who had formerly been merely advisors, under the reign of King Daphnes.

They had discussed ousting Zelda and taking control directly, but since they couldn't act without her permission, which would violate the ancient creeds set down by Farore, they couldn't really oust her. They had worked up the courage to propose such a thing at the weekly meetings Zelda was arbitrarily forced to attend… and they had adjourned early, ears ringing, after being screamed at for half an hour by a supremely pissed off Princess.

Enough of that; Zelda is a bad person, and we don't want to dwell on her more then necessary, which unfortunately will be rather a lot. But in the mean time, we can look on as Malon, with her thin waist, heavy breasts, and luxurious red hair, directs the mules in the direction of the Castle.

Humming her tuneless tune, waving at people she might once have known before Link, and being ogled at profusely in return (due to the fact that she had discarded most of her outer clothing because of the heat, and since some of her underclothes were rather tight), she made her way. Past the gates, with the guards who didn't bother to check and see that she was who she was (to them, the sight of a feminine physique is identification enough, poor lads). And into the court yard, where some more guards awaited her.

She had done this lots of times before; draw the wagon about, let the men unload the milk, get paid, give everyone a nice view as she bent over to accept it, then leave. Things went drastically awry this time, however, when someone swung a sand-filled burlap sack down on her head from behind.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was the obscene amount of pain in her head. The next thing she noticed was that she was completely naked. Then she noticed how she was tied up; expertly, with well-made rope and good knots. Then she noticed how she was spread-eagled on… something. Might have been a bed, might have been a pile of sacks. She was willing to bet on the bed; after all, sack piles don't usually have pillows on them.

Finally, she noticed another woman standing over her. She had reddish-blond hair, hard blue eyes, and would have been extremely attractive were it not for the sour expression on her face; as it was, she was still something to lust after.

Then she spoke; her voice, like her face, was hard and sour, yet it evoked feelings of arousal despite that. "Oh good, you're awake. Now I can torture you." Her words confused Malon; who would want to torture her? After all, Link would be on them like flies on a corpse. "Excuse me, but who are you? And do you know who my husband is?"

"Yes, you silly farm whore, I know perfectly well who your 'husband' is; he's the reason you're here. And I am Zelda, Princess of this Kingdom of Hyrule. You're here as bait, to lure Link to this place. Then I'll use you to blackmail him into fucking me out of my mind, just like the old days. Then I might let the two of you go, but then again, I might not; you've caused me no end of hardship, farm whore, so I might just force you to work here in the castle."

Malon was astonished. "You can't do that, Your Majesty! Who will watch over the Ranch, milk the cows, pick the apples for our Cider?" "That's not my concer- wait, what cider?" "LonLon Cider. Haven't you ever heard of it?"

Zelda had, of course, heard of LonLon Cider. Its potency was the stuff of legend as far away as Calatia. She herself always had a small nip in the mornings, and sometimes two nips if it was an eventful night. But somehow, she had never associated something so good with the farm whore. "Damn you. Now I can't keep you here, that'd disrupt things. But…" Here she got an evil gleam in her eye. "That doesn't mean I can't torture you before Link gets here…"

Malon was terrified; she was also remembering. "Majesty, why? Why do you want to disrupt his happiness? We're happy, living together. Why couldn't you leave us alone?" Against her will, she began to cry; her breasts heaved up and down with her sobs.

The sight exited Zelda no end. Suddenly she couldn't think as clearly as before, because she hadn't really noticed how well-made Malon's body was. "Uh… I can't leave you alone because… uh…" She was too distracted by the sight of Malon in distress to continue.

"You're a bitch, you know that, Majesty? You tortured my husband, treated him like filth, and how did he return it? He worshipped you! He thought the whole damned universe of you, and for _what? Why_ did he look up to you so?" "What are you talking about, farm whore? I never gave him a chance to think, we were too busy screwing each other." "That's my point! _You treated him like filth!" _"Well, he was filth! All men are filth, only good for menial labor and relieving us women of our tension! And even that, we can do by ourselves! Or with other women!" _Wait a second… there's an idea…_

Malon was sobbing uncontrollably now, her body thrashing back and forth, her breasts jiggling wildly. To Zelda, the room was suddenly uncomfortably close and hot; she had to get her dresses off before she died of the heat…


	4. Postponed!

_I went off on quite a different direction here then my original intention was, but I'm sure you'll like it anyway, Constant Reader. Also, I think my writing style has changed since my last update, but it's for the better, in my opinion._

_If they're somewhat out of character, sue me; this whole fic has been an out-of-character exercise, I can change it up if I want to._

-----------------------------------------  
_**Malon, where are you?  
**__**Chapter 2.6 (or so)- Postponed!  
**_-----------------------------------------

Zelda's fingers, usually so smooth and skilled, now seemed like fumbling virgins as she scrabbled at the fastenings of her dress. "Come on, damned thing!" she cried in frustration. Finally she just grabbed handfuls of the thing and ripped it all away, sending bits of fabric everywhere. "There," she said when she was naked, feeling much better.

Malon, meanwhile, had gone silent and still, staring up at Zelda with fear and a strange lust in her eyes; Zelda was, after all, a beautiful and curvaceous woman. "Majesty?" she whispered. "W-What are you…?"

"Have you ever looked at another woman, farm whore?" the princess asked, cutting Malon off as she walked slowly around the bed, Malon's eyes locked helplessly on her body. "Looked at one with lust and desire, a need burning in you?"

Malon blushed, still unable to take her eyes away. "O-Of course not, Your Majesty…"

"Liar. You're looking at _me_ right now, are you not?" Smirking, Zelda stopped and gazed down at Malon's face, her hand reaching to flick lightly at the farm girl's erect, hardened nipples. "Why, your breasts are all hard!" she declared with a girlish titter. "You're _aroused_!"

"Am not," Malon mumbled automatically, blushing wildly from the shame. She had never imagined anything like this. Well, she had, but in her fantasies it was Link, her beloved husband, doing this to her… "It's just…"

"Quiet," Zelda ordered, climbing on top of Malon with a look of sheer lust twisting her face. Malon squeaked and tried to squirm away, but the bonds tying her down were secure; they would not be undone so easily. Smirking again, Zelda ground her hips into Malon's, as one hand roughly grabbed a breast and the other caressed her own.

Suddenly, she stopped. Why was she doing this, raping a not-quite-unwilling farm girl when her Link was supposedly on his way? Cursing beneath her breath, her hands fell away to her side and she just sat there, hovering over Malon.

Malon, of course, was confused. One second the princess had been molesting her (and, she had to admit, part of her was starting to like it); the next she was just sitting there, straddling her. "Majesty?" she asked timidly. "What are…?"

"I miss Link!" Zelda suddenly cried out, striking the mattress. "I want him back, damnit! I messed up before and I let him go, why can't I just-" She broke off, startled at what she was saying; she hadn't even known this was what she felt, much less had meant to say it. "Oh, fuck it," she muttered, falling forward over Malon and adjusting herself. Now her face was in Malon's neck, her long hair spread out over her breasts, and Malon herself was even more confused.

"Hold me, farm whore," the princess commanded, reaching up to untie the bonds of Malon's wrists before sighing and dropping her head down again. She suddenly felt the need to make someone understand, to connect with them and try to… try to… _Oh, don't lie to yourself, Zelda,_ she thought bitterly. _You want a friend, and here's the farm whore all naked and half-aroused beneath you. How convenient._

Malon, who by now was thoroughly lost, tentatively put her arms around the princess, forcing herself to relax. "Princess…?" she whispered. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Zelda responded, not caring anymore what came from her mouth. "I'm a lonely woman, farm whore. I had the best man in the country, in the whole world, wrapped around my little finger and what did I do with him? I treated him like a stud, a sex toy. I was selfish, and now I've lost him. To _you,_ of all people! You, a rancher's daughter!"

"Well… you did treat him like shit, you know, and… well, he _is_ human, despite being all Hero of Time and all that." Despite everything going on, Malon suddenly giggled. "He's only a man, beneath all that hardened, battle-worn exterior!"

Surprised at herself, Zelda laughed too. "And what a man he is!" Feeling better, she raised herself up on her elbows to look into Malon's eyes, their hair mingling. "You're right… he is only human. And humans need to… need to be…" she tried to think of the word she wanted. "Admired? Looked up to? Lusted after?"

Malon knew what she meant. "Loved, princess. People need love; you didn't love Link, you didn't love anyone but yourself, and for all anyone knows you still don't love anyone but yourself." She slid her hands down to Zelda's waist. "How can you expect him to come back to you if he has no reason to expect it'll be any different? He's an idiot, sure, but he knows what he wants! He wants to feel valued, to know he has worth beyond the size of his cock and the length of time he can last in bed."

Now, Zelda, for all her illusions and fantasies, was not a stupid woman. She was, in fact, quite smart, but a lifetime of pandering and having every whim spoiled at the slightest sign hadn't done much for her personality. And, lie and evade however she would, she couldn't in the end escape the truth.

And this, frankly, was the truth: she was a bitch. She'd heard it all her adult life (and most of her later childhood years too), but until that moment it hadn't really sunken in. "I… I'm just a bitch in heat, aren't I…?" she said, shoulders shaking as the sobs began.

Malon's heart wrenched slightly, but she knew she couldn't back down now. "Yes, Your Majesty. You're just a mean, selfish, rutting little whore, that's all you are."

For a further second Zelda looked down at her, while the tears thickened in the corners of her eyes. Then she collapsed, honest sobs wrenching themselves from within her as her arms went compulsively around Malon.

Quietly, Malon held the sobbing princess against her, whispering meaningless phrases into her ear. When at last it stopped, she took Zelda's shoulders and pushed her away slightly. "You just need someone to love you, Your Majesty, that's all," she said. "Now, untie me."

Numbly, Zelda complied, untying Malon's feet before crawling back into her arms. "Thank you. Now look at me." Malon gently took Zelda's face in her hand, and leaned slowly in until their lips were hardly an inch apart. Then she closed her eyes, and leaned the rest of the way in.

The next moments seemed to stretch on forever. Zelda, eyes wide in shock, lay there in silence as Malon held their lips pressed together. A faint moan escaped Zelda's throat, and her mouth opened wider; Malon took this as a sign, and moved her hand to Zelda's hair, entwining in it as she held them closer to each other. At the same time she slid her tongue into Zelda's mouth, feeling about until she felt Zelda's own tongue. This was when Zelda finally gave in, closing her eyes and responding to the kiss properly; another moan, this one of release, went from her throat.

Malon held the kiss for a moment more, then gently pulled away. "There now, was that so bad?" she asked coyly. Zelda shook her head, still numb with the shock of discovery. Malon giggled. "Well, that's called kissing, and Link and I do it a lot. It's fun, isn't it?"

Zelda blushed and smiled herself. "No… it's not bad at all. Far- no. Malon… Malon, could we…?" she couldn't finish it, but Malon knew what she wanted and pulled Zelda down again for another kiss, this time more vigorous. Lips pressed desperately to lips, tongues thrashing against each other in a battle as old as time, though not quite in this particular fashion usually.

Zelda was honestly getting into it when Malon suddenly rose up and flipped them both over, putting herself on top. The princess squeaked in protest, but was too lost in a lusty, raucous haze to protest. "I've never done this before," Malon said casually, running her light hands down Zelda's sides, "but I know what I like, and we're both women, how different can we get?" Grinning evilly, she leaned down and flicked her tongue against one of Zelda's nipples, lightly tracing a wet trail before kissing it soundly and sucking hard.

Zelda gasped, her eyes half-closing as her hands clutched at Malon's long, luxurious hair. "Don't stop…" she managed to say on suddenly hard to catch breath, as Malon continued her amateur ministrations.

"Oh no, Your Majesty, I wouldn't dream of it," Malon crooned in reply, before biting down on the nipple in her mouth. Not hard enough to really hurt, but plenty hard enough to make it felt. Zelda yelped, her hands momentarily grasping Malon's hair; the brief pain, oddly enough, served to excite her further.

Breathing hard now, Malon shifted about, laying her arms to either side of Zelda's head and leaning down, pressing their breasts into each other. Their mouths caught together, and they kissed for another long second, even more desperate and longing than before, while Malon's hand slowly sneaked down to Zelda's pussy. "How am I doing, Your Majesty?" the farm girl asked breathlessly, the honorific now sounding faintly sarcastic.

"You're doing very well, farm girl," Zelda replied in a similar tone, eyes closed as she let herself be tossed about on the waves of these new sensations. She'd had sex with women before, oh yes, but this. This was somehow new, partly because she wasn't being hard and driving, but also, she suspected, because her partner was not only willing, but surprisingly quite able as well. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, quite sure," Malon replied, lightly flicking her fingers between Zelda's pale thighs. "But, as I said, we're both women, so how hard could it be?" Zelda had to admit there was an enticing logic to this statement, but she wasn't really capable of logic right then. Especially not as Malon's slim fingers, roughened only a little from farm work, lightly grazed along her pussy, which was rather wet by now.

Malon knew what this meant, but didn't quite act on it, instead continuing to tease the princess with light, feathery strokes. It was something she would never have dared do to herself; she couldn't have withstood the ruthless building pressure to just sink her fingers in and scramble herself to a quick, breathless climax, but here, hovering over the body of the liege lady some part of her still hated, she could take her time, lightly explore, and watch what it did to Zelda.

What it did was an unbearably sweet torture; the same ruthless pressure was building up in Zelda's body, but she was helpless to move, paralyzed by the feathery hand that slowly, agonizingly flickered around its goal, never quite going in and never quite leaving. Her breath came in faint mewling gasps as the pressure built up, and then just hovered over an endless chasm, unable to explode forth or bleed back. "Please…" she gasped out. "Stop… stop playing around… please…"

The irony of the situation, Zelda the princess regent of all Hyrule, begging Malon the lowly farm girl for a favor was too much, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, Your Majesty," she agreed. "But not like this." She removed her hand, to Zelda's whine of protest, but that whine quickly died down when she saw that Malon was kneeling between her legs, placing her hands on her thighs to push them apart, fully revealing the princess's pussy to her eyes. More importantly, to her tongue and lips and teeth, and she dived in, licking and sucking and biting at every bit she could reach.

The pressure inside Zelda continued building up, but still it did not explode; it merely went on, as the noises she made became louder and more strident. "Oh Goddesses, yes… ah, there, right there… aaahh, yes yes!" Then, Malon slid her fingers in, first one, then two, inadvertently finding one of Zelda's true hot spots. "Oh! Yes, there, please! Harder!" Unable to help herself, Malon went furiously on, fucking the princess with her mouth and fingers and tongue, until with a long, piercing scream, the pressure inside Zelda finally exploded in a riot of the purest ecstasy she'd ever felt.

When it finally faded, after oh so long, she opened her eyes and looked about, having literally forgotten where she was and what had happened, only that she was unbearably content and no one anywhere could possibly mean her any harm. Especially not the beautiful young creature kneeling between her legs. "Hello there," she said stupidly, not quite having gotten her bearings back.

Malon giggled. "Yes, Your Majesty," she purred, stretching up to lie alongside Zelda. Idly she toyed with one of her breasts, content for the moment to ignore her own unsated needs. "How did I do?"

For a second longer, Zelda still couldn't recall anything beyond a mind-numbing orgasm. Then, when Malon giggled again as she traced her nipple, it came back. "Oh! Well, I suppose you did, come to… come to think of it…" Her choice of words struck them both as deliciously funny, and they giggled together before kissing languidly. "Mmm, you taste good…"

"It's your own fluids, Your Majesty," Malon said, licking her lips. "You taste good." Her face took on a wondering expression. "You know, I never really wondered about that…"

Zelda smirked and rolled over, straddling Malon's hips. "Well, I'll just have to show you, then…" and she starting grinding their pussies together…


End file.
